There for Me
"There for Me" is a song written by Austin Scholl and recorded under his alias ThornBrain. It was released on his debut album, BlackholeWhitespace, and was re-recorded for his second album, Nobody Cares Unless You're Pretty or Dying. It is one of his most popular songs. A demo was released prior to BlackholeWhitespace's completion. The main difference is the use of a mostly undistorted guitar and a higher-timbre vocal track; the bass and drums are the same as the final version. The demo was included in the BlackspaceWorkinprogress EP. About The song is a Noise Pop track inspired by The Jesus and Mary Chain's debut album, Psychocandy, and its wall of distorted guitars combined with pop melodies; the occasional guitar hook is in turn inspired by similar hooks in JAMC's Darklands album. The bass plays the song's main melody, itself a practice inspired by Joy Division, and the deeper vocals are inspired by Ian Curtis' and Jim Reid's singing styles. The coda of the song ("The freedom of love's a lie, the freedom from love is mine") is inspired by The Smiths. Lyrically "There for Me" is an inversion of the famous song "Take Me To The River", which takes love and baptism and combines them without comparing them. "There for Me" in turn actively compares the two, specifically the act of falling in love and the love supposedly given by religion and its deities, with Thorn saying he has no need for either. The song makes mention of Thorn having to go to church for many years of his life and never believing what he was being told or that anyone was feeling anything legitimate. It also makes reference to instances of female friends of his complementing his looks, to which he felt awkward and didn't know how to respond. Hyperbole is used in that instance for the sake of rhyming and rhythm ("You gave your complements long after I decided/I have a face that you scrape off the road"). Thorn has expressed dissatisfaction with the original track, thus the re-recording on his second album. Issues with the tuning and his recording software's tendency to undo the EQ has led to dissatisfaction with the re-recording as well. Lyrics Don't turn away in sorrow and say You never saw this coming from me I had grown too attached to the way That no matter what we had to agree Nothing says to me I have to see it I've gone my life without giving a damn Awake one morning to false revelations But take another step and you're in a jam Sorry love there's Nothing there for me I don't want Somebody there for me To cheap experiences, I'm not a stranger I went to church for a number of my years Sitting in back with my eyes glazing over You never see one like me coming to tears Take a look from the corner of your eye Steely irreverence is naturally cold You gave your compliments long after I decided I have a face that you scrape off the road Sorry love there's Nothing there for me Don't pretend there's Something there for me The freedom of love's a lie The freedom from love is mine category:Songs from BlackholeWhitespace category:Songs from Nobody Cares Unless You're Pretty or Dying category:Songs written by Austin Scholl